A vehicle may include a joint that connects the ends of pipes conveying fluid under pressure. The joint may include a primary retention feature for retaining the pipe ends. For example, transmission fluid may be conveyed between a transmission and a transmission fluid cooler by pipes connected to each other with an in-line quick connector joint having a primary retention feature. Other examples include, but are not limited to, conveyance of engine oil and conveyance of rear differential fluid to and from respective coolers by pipes connected to each other with an in-line quick connector joint having a primary retention feature. It may be beneficial to provide a secondary retention device or clip to ensure that the ends of the pipes will not fully disengage from the joint if the primary retention feature does not function properly. It may also be beneficial to provide a shield or barrier to ensure that leakage or spray, if any, of the fluid from a leaking joint will be attenuated or blocked from contacting the surfaces of nearby components. This disclosure applies to any machine or manufacture which includes a joint that connects the ends of pipes conveying fluid under pressure.